The Darkness Within Me
by animen0vaz
Summary: Ichi x Rukia fic with Orihime as the antagonist.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Ichigo x Rukia fanfic. I'm sorry, fans of Orihime. If you do not like seeing Orihime as the antagonist, please do not read on. With this advanced warning to O-fans, I hope you'll not flame or spam me for it. Thanks! By the way, this is still a work-in-progress and I've got no idea how's the ending will be like. It can be anything; I'll just go with the flow. I'm still refining Chapter 2, so you can expect it to be out soon. But due to my busy work schedule, it might take a little longer for subsequent chapters to be out. And just to let you know, I'm quite a big procrastinator. Moving on… …

Disclaimer:

It's obligatory, I have to say it (*sobz* to my deepest regret and my utmost reluctance)

"I DO NOT own Bleach and any of its characters"

There, I've said it, so now, let's move on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Notes:-

** - thoughts  
( ) - the person who is having these thoughts

**The Darkness Within Me**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything, The Start of Transformation**

"_Everyone has got 2 guardians by their side, the angel & the devil. They are 2 sides of the same coin and no one can run away from either of them. The domineering character at that any point of time will dictate your thoughts and actions for that moment. The more you gave in to the '7 Deadly Sins' the more control the devil has over you. On the other hand, the more the '7 Holy Virtues' you possess, the more inclined to the angel you are. _

_The devil will try to hold on to you, until the time when you became the devil himself. Only then will he release his hold over you. However, that would be too late as you will be left with nothing. Nothing but a hollow shell… So dear friends, please control the devil residing within you."_

"Bravo!! Bravo!!" the whole class screamed and Rukia blushed tomato red.

"It's a classic and educational too. It teaches us the moral of good and evil. No wonder you are named 'Young Writer of the Year' Kuchiki-san. YOU are so damn talented. This will make a memorable grand finale for our annual festival." added Asano Keigo, a fellow classmate in Rukia's class.

"Oh well… The story just sort of pop into my mind, that's all. It's nothing, really. It is just a normal story. I just wrote it for fun and someone entered it on my behalf. I really didn't expect that I'll win. Heh heh... You are exaggerating Asano-san. I'm not that talented, really." says Kuchiki Rukia modestly.

"No need to be so modest Kuchiki-san. It's a fact that your story won by a landslide. Almost all teachers love it and voted for you. As what Asano-san had said, this is educational and we - those who have voted for you - felt that this will teach our youngsters nowadays to behave and be more socially responsible. And look around at your classmate, they are enchanted." says their literature teacher, Ochi-sensei. "Now that we have heard and commented on Kuchiki's story, we'll finalize on the stage play cast then. So now, who would like to volunteer or nominate a classmate? Please raise your hands. Quick! We don't have all day!" she continues.

_*Heck. Who says this is a good story? It's boring!! Yawn!! I'm sooo bored to tears. How boring can a person get? To the hell with those guardians, who will believe it anyway? What a laugh!! (Inoue Orihime)*_

"Alright! I shall nominate then. I'll say Ichigo be Prince Niji and Kuchiki-san Princess Aoi. Anyone second it?" shouted Keigo from the back of the class and he turned to look at Ichigo, giving him a look that plainly said _"Go for it pal. I know you like her alot. Grab the chance that I've created for you."_

"WHAT?!?! I OPPOSE!!" exclaimed Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia, in unison.

"Keigo, stop your brainless joke. If not, I'll twist your neck off. I'll beat the crap out of you. I'll make sure you can't use your mouth for at least 3 months. I'll break your leg. I'll… I'll… I'll do anything just to make sure you can't stand up, ever again! Don't forget, I saved your life, twice at that! I can easily 'claim' it back." continued Ichigo fiercely.

"Now now Kurosaki-san. Don't get too violent. Princes, after all, are supposed to be gentle and caring towards their princess (looks at Rukia) and affable to their mates. And Asano-san, that's a really good idea. You might be poor in your studies but no doubt your ideas are certainly the best." says Ochi-sensei, smilingly.

"Haha... Thank you ma'am! I'm honored that you find my ideas brilliant. I just thought that since it's Kuchiki-san's story, she should be the lead. And I think Ichigo will suit her best as the prince. And since they are best of pals I'm sure they'll have the spark, acting as a couple on the verge of separation caused by the repulsive, vile, devious maid of hers." replied Keigo cheekily, slowly turning towards Ichigo and Rukia, only to find them glowering at him.

Noticing Rukia's and Ichigo's expressions, Ochi-sensei added: "So I'll put Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san to be the princess and prince respectively. Any objections, other than from those two? No? Cool!"

"And NO BUTS, both of you. I - we as a class - have already decided. I want to hear no more comments from you two. Objections from you will not be entertained." she added hastily, foreseeing resistance from both Ichigo and Rukia.

_*What?!?! They are going to play the couple?!?! NO WAY!! I can't believe Ochi-sensei listened to that birdbrain Asano-kun. How dare he ruin things for me?? I have wanted the part of the princess and Kurosaki-kun to be the prince so I that can be close to him. And besides, I'm way way better looking than that plain Jane. AND it's ME, ME with GREATEST ASSET in the whole class. Anyone can see it. In what way can that flat chest midget compare with me? It's SO obvious! I'm much prettier and taller. Kurosaki-kun is so tall! He needs a taller princess to complement him. If not, the play will just be a flop due to the casting of an ugly midget as the princess. Yes! I'll reason with sensei using the difference in height. Hehehehe… (Orihime)*_

So, raising her hands, Orihime started: "Erm… Ma'am, 'cuse me… Erm… I just wanted to say I d-…" but she was cut off by Ochi-sensei. "Oh, Inoue-san, you wanted to support my decision, isn't it? It's an excellent idea to cast Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san as the princess and the prince, right? Right?"

"Oh... Erm... Well... Ahh… Yea, that's right. I seconded your decision." teeth gritting tightly, saying unwillingly as Orihime notices that everyone had turned to looked at her, and she does not want to draw too much attention to her obsession over Ichigo.

"But ma'am, no matter what you say and who supported it, I wrote this story so I get to choose whether I want to play part in this school play or not, isn't it? And besides, I can't act, at all. I'm not an actress. I'll get stage fright and ruin the whole festival. If I were to choose, I want to be the scriptwriter and the overall director. After all, I wrote the story, so who knows it better than me to be the director? I want to work behind-the-scene, not in front of the curtains. So please, reconsider. Get somebody better, maybe someone like Inoue-san who is pretty, talented, popular and all." pleaded Rukia desperately.

_*How fake can she be? How could she be so nice? She just wanna use me to get out of acting. And fancy her saying that she's not an actress. From the way she speaks, I'm sure that she aced her drama classes in her fancy world of Soul Society (Orihime)*_

"Ma'am, I can't agree more with Rukia. She should get to choose. As for myself, I think you should get someone who looks more normal. Me, with my orange hair, do you want to ruin the show and Rukia's fantastic story? People shunned me because I looked different with my orange hair. They beat me up because of it. People hate anything that is different and I'm sure they will boycott the play if they find out that I'm the lead actor. So you REALLY have to reconsider!! We can't risk that!" Ichigo argued.

"Yes, yes. I agreed with Ichigo. Please replace the both of us." Rukia cajoled.

_*He called her Rukia and she called him Ichigo?! Without honorifics at that. Are they REALLY that close? What kind of relationship does those two have? (Orihime)*_

"STOP IT! Both of you! I have had enough of your arguing. You are getting on my nerves. I said I have already decided. So I want to hear no more from you two. UNDERSTAND?!?! You are good, Kuchiki-san. Don't belittle yourself. I'll let you be the director on top of being the lead actress. And I'm not afraid of your orange hair, Kurosaki-san. I'll think of something. I want the both of you in the play and THAT'S IT! PERIOD! Homeroom's ending in 10 minutes. We need to get the rest of the cast in order now!" says Ochi-sensei, now angry.

Subdued, with nothing more to say, both Rukia and Ichigo, looked at each other, defeated. They have to be resigned to their fate and act as THE couple. They can't argue anymore as Ochi-sensei is scary when she gets really angry and they don't want to be the source of her anger. And so the lesson continues with Ochi-sensei choosing the rest of the cast as follows:-

Ishida Uryu - lightning mage, King ShiKuro of the Murasaki Kingdom (father of Princess Aoi); in charge of designing and production of the costumes as well

Yasutora Sado - Midi, protector of Princess Aoi, powerful ancient shape shifting tree sage

Asano Keigo - Prince Niji's faithful Jack Russell Terrier by the name "Charpies"

Kojima Mizuiro - elder brother to Princess Aoi (Prince Aka)

Arisawa Tatsuki / Honsho Chizuru / Ogawa Michiru / Kunieda Ryo / Natsui Mahana - fortune-telling gypsies, traveling actresses

AND as if fated or ill-fate more like, Orihime ended up being Princess Aoi's pretty personal caretaker. The one secretly in love with Prince Niji…

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. hope you like it. pls review ya!

And before I forget, I have based the names of the terrains & characters in Rukia's story/play on colors:-

Murasaki- Purple; Aoi - Blue; Aka - Red; ShiKuro - a combi of white (shiro) & black (kuro); Niji - rainbow; Midi - short for midori (green)


	2. Chapter 2

It is still a "Ichigo x Rukia" fanfic with Orihime as the antagonist. And in case you thought it might change it to a "Ichigo x Orihime" fic halfway down the story, no, it will not happen. Chapter 2's a little longer than what I've expected. And it took much longer as well. I've practically re-written everything from my first draft. Hope it doesn't disappoint you! Oh, just to reinforce, I'm big procrastinator, I'm a perfectionist. So, there's no way I'm posting my first drafts, no matter the chapters. And, last one, I promise. Just a side note, chapter 3 will take even longer as I've not even started on the first draft. So, moving on… …

Disclaimer:

I don't want to say it, but I have to say it. It broke my heart to say it, but I just have to say it once per chapter. So I'll say it so reluctantly, just for the sake of saying it.

"_I __DO NOT__ own Bleach and any of its characters"_

Now, having get my heart broken, I've done it. I've said it. So without further ado, let's move on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Notes:-

** - thoughts

( ) - the person who is having these thoughts

**The Darkness Within Me**

**Chapter 2: Darkness Under Control? It's A Battle Of The Mind.**

_*Argh!! Darn it... I'm supposed to be her maid? The 'maid' that Asano-kun called 'repulsive, vile and devious'?? WHY?!?! How it become this way? It's so unfair... Why do I have to help her dress up, do her hair, help her into her shoes and on top of that, be secretly in love with Prince Niji, Kurosaki-kun?? (Orihime)*_

Alone in the bathroom (minutes before lunch), Orihime was sobbing in one of the toilet cubicles. "STOP IT!! Inoue Orihime!! Why on earth do I keep having these negative thoughts about Kuchiki-san? We are such good friends and we help each other out. I must be sick, must be down with a fever today that's why I'm feeling so negative about everything. I'll just wash my face, cool down alittle and I'll ask Kuchiki-san to join us for lunch in apologies for all these negative thoughts I have had about her. I'll even treat her to the sandwiches that I had made especially for today's lunch. Yes! I'll do just that." and she smiles brightly, thinking that she has gotten to the root of her problems.

After washing up, Orihime walked back to the classroom, preparing to persuade Rukia to join her and the girls for lunch. However, what she saw made her stop short in her way. Ichigo is talking to Rukia and the both of them are laughing together.

_*They are such good friends. I wish Kurosaki-kun jokes around with me, just like what he's doing with Kuchiki-san now. I wish he calls me Orihime instead of Inoue. I wish Kurosaki-kun will laugh with me. I wish to be Kurosaki-kun's girlfriend. I wish Kuchiki-san disappears to her Soul Society and gets trapped there forever… I wish Kuchiki-san dies in a mission… AND STOP IT NOW, Orihime! Think no more of these stuff! What is wrong with me today? (Orihime)*_

With that, Orihime approached the couple, preparing to ask the both of them to join her for lunch. However, before she could get the words out, Rukia and Ichigo began to walk out of the classroom. In a desperate attempt to catch their attention, Orihime raised her voice and shouted over the din: "Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Please wait a minute!"

"Oh, Inoue-san. What's up?" says Rukia, waiting for Orihime by the door with Ichigo.

"Erm.. Kuchiki-san, I'd like to ask both you and Kurosaki-kun to join us for lunch. I've got enough sandwiches for ten people so I thought, if you both don't mind, I'll like to treat you both to my specialty, sandwiches."

"Ohhh… That's great. Thanks for the invite!! I love your sandwiches, Inoue-san. Where will you all be at? I need to be at somewhere else right now but I'll be along in about 10 minutes. I'll go look for you." Rukia replied sweetly.

"We'll be at our usual hangout. You know, that desolated area in the courtyard, near that gigantic old tree." Orihime responded and then, on second thoughts, she added: "Kuchiki-san, you have to go somewhere else? Would you like me to accompany you?"

"That's alright, Inoue-san. Thanks for offering. Ichigo's tagging along so I'll be fine. And thanks for asking us for lunch. I'll go look for you gals ASAP. And I'll make sure that blockhead Ichigo turns up since you have invited him as well." replied Rukia, smilingly and at the same time, nudging Ichigo.

"Hey, Chappy-fanatic midget, who are you calling a blockhead?" says Ichigo, not only that he does not look pissed off but he said it with a slight grin, "I'll go, alright. Don't make me sound so anti-social. And with you around, my ears will rot and drop off from your constant naggings if I did not turn up. So, yea, Inoue, I'll be there, definitely. You can count on it. This midget will make sure I turn up promptly. Thanks for inviting me as well. I had been looking forward to trying your sandwiches. Rukia kept saying it's fab. Be sure to save me a big one." added Ichigo to Orihime.

Turning to - or rather bending down towards - Rukia, Ichigo continued to berate her, "and midget Rukia, don't call me blockhead Ichigo in front of others. What will they think of it?" and tapping his knuckles on Rukia's head, "Please, think before you say anything. I'm not dense nor am I a blockhead. I've got good grades in school, and if it's not for me, you'd have died because of THAT and THAT and THAT or get killed by your precious Byakuya Nii-sama."

"And that's why you are a blockhead! I don't mean your results, baka, but your actions! All of it! You sure are a blockhead if you think I meant your results. THAT, THAT and THAT, you are the cause of it! You dared to blame it on me?! And if I'm really killed by Nii-sama, it's because of YOU as well! You took all of my powers, thus making me unable to return to Soul Society. And do you remember why did I lose all my powers? Huh!? It's all because of YOU! Duh! You've done stuff that you shouldn't have, and for that, you are a blockhead. So blockhead blockhead blockhead Ichigo!" countered Rukia, pushing Ichigo's knuckles off her head and though being much shorter, started poking her index finger at Ichigo's chest, causing him to step backwards, little by little.

And thus, another bout of squabbling ensued between Ichigo and Rukia.

_*Have they forgotten that I'm still around? Hello, I'm still alive and breathing and here looking at the both of you. And why does their squabbling sound so much like flirting? Lovers' tiff? No, definitely flirting, very intimately so. Even when Kurosaki-kun called Kuchiki-san 'Chappy-fanatic' and 'midget', it sounded so intimate, so personal, so lovingly addressed nickname. And 'blockhead Ichigo'. Kurosaki-kun is anything but a blockhead and yet he allowed Kuchiki-san to call him that. He could even smile when addressed as such by Kuchiki-san! Hmmm, I wonder, what on earth is THAT and THAT and THAT? Something or some actions that cannot be said out loud? Dammit, the more they speak in codes, the more I wanna find out about it. (Orihime)*_

"Eh… Kuchiki-san…" begins Orihime.

"Oh! Sorry, Inoue-san! I didn't mean to get distracted. It's all baka Ichigo's fault." Rukia, realizing that Orihime is still around and started apologizing profusely.

_*What is this feeling? Something doesn't feel right. Where does this sense of dread come from? (Ichigo)*_

"Rukia! What did you just call me again?! Say that again and I'll not go THERE with you!" interrupted Ichigo.

Ignoring what Ichigo had just said, Rukia continued to Orihime, as if it there isn't any interruption, "Inoue-san, so sorry about earlier. I'll meet you at the courtyard shortly. You gals can get started on lunch first. See you in a few minutes! I can't wait to try the sandwiches that you have made!" And with that, Rukia made a slight bow and waved 'goodbye' to Orihime and started dragging Ichigo along on his collar.

Orihime returned Rukia's 'goodbye wave' and began to say "O-ok, se-", but Rukia and Ichigo have already taken off.

Halfway down the walkway, Rukia released her grip on Ichigo's collar and gave Ichigo a jovial backhand slap on his chest. Rukia said something to Ichigo that causes Ichigo to look slightly embarrassed and glared down at her. Rukia said something again, and this time, it made Ichigo laugh out loud. And soon, Rukia and Ichigo seemed to be deeply engrossed in their conversation again. Orihime stood rooted to the ground, looking at Ichigo's and Rukia's receding backs, all the way until they turned off at the end of the walkway, unable to hear their conversation but only hearing their laughter.

_*They have done it again. Acting secretive, speaking in codes and all. I want to listen to what they have been talking about! Where are they going? Where is "THERE"? Some place embarrassing? Damn, damn, damn her! She could have shared her secrets with us. It's not like we didn't know her secrets, unlike before. For goodness sake, we have risked our lives and have gone into the Soul Society to rescue her as well! Shinigami, big deal! I have my Shun Shun Rikka! I can fight, protect and heal at the same time. Definitely much better than her stupid icy Sode no Shirayuki. She couldn't wield her Zanpakuto that well despite her years of training. Given her Zanpakuto, I'm sure I can use it much better than she can. She should just disappear, not only from here but from Soul Society as well. I can take over her job. I'll do it better than her! (Orihime)*_

_*Stop it, Orihime. You promised. (Orihime)*_

_*Hell no! I'll not stop. I shall plan her demise under my Shun Shun Rikka. Die, flat chest midget. Be gone! Muahahaha… (Orihime)* _and Orihime made her way to the courtyard, with more of these dark thoughts floating around in her mind.

15 minutes later, Rukia and Ichigo walked towards the gang, still laughing at some jokes that only they know of. Upon them reaching, Orihime made space enough for one person. To her delight, Ichigo sat down on the picnic mat, next to her. It made Orihime blush when his arm unintentionally brushed against hers' while sitting down.

Noticing that Orihime has gone very red around her ears, Ichigo, being the gentleman that he was, asked her if she's alright. This made Orihime blush even further, making her couldn't answer Ichigo properly. All she could do is to nod her head and while replying, "I-I'm o-o-ok… Jus-just… Fine…"

_*Oh gosh! Just some skin contact, very unintentionally at that, and I couldn't even form a complete sentence. What will happen if I were to hold his hands?? Or hug him?! Or or maybe even kiss him? I think I might actually die of hyperventilation! (Orihime)*_

Unable to comprehend Orihime and her actions, Ichigo gave her a perplexed, quizzical stare in which made Orihime flushed even deeper.

_*OH NO! How? Kurosaki-kun is staring at me so intensely! I have to say something intelligent to him. Anything! QUICK, think of something! Orihime! (Orihime)*_

But what happened next drained all colors from Orihime's face. Ichigo had reached up to pull Rukia by her hand, trying to make her to sit next to him. Rukia had originally planned to sit a little further away as she thought that there might not have enough space for her to sit next to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, there's not enough space for me here. I'll just sit over the other side." protested Rukia, trying to shake off Ichigo's grip on her hand.

"No. You made me go there and come here with you. Now, you cannot ditch me. Erm, I mean, you cannot make me sit here alone. You have to sit next to me." Ichigo, realizing his blunder, tried to cover up and hoped that no one caught what he had just said. But to his dismay, everyone had heard the word 'ditch me' and is giving their neighbors nudges.

_*They are flirting openly again. And ignoring me and my feelings again. Why can't Kurosaki-kun let that midget sit wherever she wants? I don't want her to be here. I want Kurosaki-kun all to myself. (Orihime)*_

"Ichigo, there's really not enough space here. Don't be such a git. Let go of my hand. I don't appreciate standing all day." Rukia countered, trying - unsuccessfully - to loosen Ichigo's grip.

"Tatsuki, can you please shift over a little? This midget doesn't need much space." Ichigo, ignoring Rukia's struggles, spoke to his childhood friend.

"Alright, Kuchiki-san. Here you go. There should have enough space for you now if you don't mind the slight squeeze. Come on, sit down. Lunchtime's almost half gone. You two better eat up fast" said Tatsuki to Rukia, hoping that Ichigo and Rukia would cease their quarrel.

"Thanks, Arisawa-san. You are such an angel. Unlike someone I can mention" Rukia said to Tatsuki, at the same time, shooting daggers at Ichigo.

_*She called Tatsuki-chan an angel? Then, does she mean I'm the selfish devil for not making enough space for her? (Orihime)*_

But seeing Rukia glaring at Ichigo, she finally understood that the 'unlike someone I can mention' refers to Ichigo, not her.

_*Oh! So she's referring to Kurosaki-kun. Now what, they are ignoring me again. Tatsuki-chan as well! And I'm the one who have invited them to lunch! What's up with her, that stupid midget. Trying to get all the attention? First Kurosaki-kun, then all the boys in our class and now, Tatsuki-chan as well as all the girls. The boys used to admire and adore me for my 'assets' and my great looks. Tatsuki-chan used to listen to and protect me. Chizuru-san used to go gaga over me. Now, they are fawning all over the flat chest ugly midget. Geez, now, she is laughing with Kurosaki-kun again. What is she, a bipolar? Spilt personality? How can she be mad at Kurosaki-kun one minute, and the next minute, she's laughing and flirting with him? (Orihime)*_

"Inoue-san! Inoue-san! What's up?? You don't look good. Are you sick?" Rukia, noticing that Orihime had gone very very quiet, with eyes closed, heads down, breathing heavily, a little like when she's agitated.

"Orihime! How are you? You sick?" Tatsuki, having overheard Rukia, had rushed over to Orihime's side, checking on her temperature.

"OH! My Hime! You are sick??" Chizuru, the lesbian girl who considers all girls as her darlings, ran up to Orihime and began to fondling her chest openly. And as usual, Tatsuki promptly pushed her away and gave her a punch.

"For goodness sake, Chizuru! Stop these stupid acts. Look at where you are now. There are so many people around. Orihime's not feeling well. Ichigo's here as well. Not that you can do it when he's not here. But! Grow up, will you?" and Tatsuki started ranting at Chizuru.

_*Geez, fakers. All of you. That includes you, Tatsuki.. (Orihime)*_

"But 'Hime don't mind me doing it. I don't see her complaining about it. So who are you to criticize, anyway? " Chizuru started to say in defense but got a death stare from Tatsuki instead and thus she backed off as she does not want to get beaten up again.

_*Yes, I don't mind Chizuru fondling me. In fact, I want her to do it, especially in front of Kurosaki-kun. Stop being a busybody Tatsuki. (Orihime)*_

Crushed, Chizuru began to walk back to her seat. Along the way, she tried to fondle Rukia but was stopped by Ichigo before she could even get near, "No! Not Rukia! Go back to your place, lesbian."

_*Yes, Chizuru should fondle Kuchiki-san. Only then Kurosaki-kun will see the difference between us… Stupid Tatsuki, all your fault! (Orihime)*_

_*No, Orihime, no. Stop it! Sorry, Tatsuki-chan. I don't mean it... (Orihime)*_

"Orihime, you ok? You are being very quiet. You hardly spoke a word since morning. Come on, reply me please…" asked Tatsuki, still peering around Orihime, checking for signs of injures.

Orihime waved a 'No No' sign with her hands, "Oh, no no, I'm fine. It's ok, Tatsuki-chan. I'm not down with fever, I'm not injured, don't worry! I'm just waiting for you guys to settle down. You guys sure make me wait for a long time before I can say even a word. Haha.. Have some sandwiches, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san." Orihime spoke sweetly to Tatsuki, Rukia and Ichigo, at the same time, offering the sandwiches and drinks.

"Oh, Inoue, don't force yourself. You can go to the nurse room if you are not feeling well. Don't see it as an obligation to stay here. Your health is more important. You should get it checked. Ah, and thanks for the sandwiches and drinks" Ichigo told Orihime, while taking the sandwiches and drinks from her. Lately, Ichigo has been sensing some strange vibes around Karakura town and it seemed like the school is the source of it; it is an oddity that he couldn't place. The vibe, it felt like hatred combined with something demonic, and it appeared to be directed at Rukia. Rukia seemed to be clueless about it. And now that he was seated next to Orihime, it seems like the vibes are coming from her. Ichigo felt unsettled and is pretty concerned. He planned to talk to Rukia about it once they are alone and without interference.

_*Ooh! Kurosaki-kun is so sweet! Maybe I should pretend to be ill and HE will see it as an obligation to see me to the nurse room! I shall try it out when there isn't so many people around. Maybe, while we are at it, I can try to seduce him. A kiss and a snuggle maybe. Hahaha.. You lose, Kuchiki-fool. You can never compare to me! (Orihime)*_

_*Ahem... Final warning, Orihime. Stop! (Orihime)*_

Ichigo passed the two sandwiches that he has taken from Orihime to Rukia and proceed to opening the drinks. He then passed one of the juice boxes to Rukia who mouthed her thanks with a smile and continued to unwrap the sandwiches. But instead of eating, she began to "rearrange" the contents of them. She removed the onions from of one of the sandwich, piled it onto the other and took out the tomato slices from the second sandwich and put them onto the now onion-less sandwich and then passed the sandwich that is full of onion to Ichigo who accepted it with a slight smile and began biting into it. Unbeknownst to them, the whole gang had watched this exchange with great amusement. With the exception of Orihime, they are all starring at Rukia and Ichigo - eyebrows raised - with expressions that evidently implies _"oh my, aren't they a cute couple?"_

_*What the.. What's wrong with my sandwiches being the way it is? I see no complains from the rest of the gang. What's up with them, so full of PDA (Public Display of Affections) in everything that they do. Want to showoff your relationship? Or you want to make it so ambiguous, make us speculate and keep us in suspense? Go back to your Soul Society, bitch! And Kurosaki-kun will be mine, all mine. If you are gone, I'll make sure he doesn't remember you, no matter what it takes. (Orihime)*_

"Inoue-san, your sandwich is really fab. You can go into this line after you have graduated from school. And, why are you all ogling at me?!?!?! Something on my face?" exclaimed Ichigo quizzically upon realizing that everybody is staring at him and Rukia.

"Oh, nothing! It's just that we are wondering… What is the relationship between you and Kuchiki-san? You two seemed to be very close and it appears that you know each other really well, like a couple who have known each other intimately for years." inquired Chizuru. "And why are you girls looking at me? You all wanted to know as well, isn't it? So I'm asking for you gals as well!!" she added to the rest of the girls.

"Erm, by 'close', you mean the opposite of 'open', right? Heh heh…" Ichigo said in a desperate attempt to brush off Chizuru's comments. But his remark made the matter worse, as it - very obviously - made him look like he is trying to change the topic.

"No no, there's nothing between us. Really. We are just friends. Normal friends, like you and me." Rukia replied hastily, sensing that more bombardments will follow if she does not end the pointless conversation fast.

_*Yeah, right, bitch. Normal "friends" doesn't act this way. (Orihime)*_

"Don't think too much into it." Ichigo added curtly.

_*In what ways am I inferior to that ugly midget? (Orihime)*_

_*Oh no… The sense of foreboding is getting stronger… (Ichigo)*_

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm glad you like the sandwiches. Come on, feel free to take another one. You too, Kuchiki-san." offered the seething Orihime but forced herself to smile as sweetly as possible. However, the offer is rejected by both Rukia and Ichigo.

And the conversation sort of died there. Everybody seemed too embarrassed for conversations and they just sat there eating their lunch in silence. Trying to soothe the awkward moment, Orihime tried to get everyone to talk about the annual festival stage play and this start another bout of teasing about Rukia and Ichigo being Princess Aoi and Prince Niji.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-san. I really think that you'll make a good princess. I have written that role with you in mind. And because of that Asano-san, I had to be 'her'. I'm nothing like the princess. I don't know how am I going to survive this. And sorry about you having to be the personal caretaker. I really did not plan it this way. I really don't like this." Rukia says apologetically to Orihime.

"It's alright, Kuchiki-san. Asano-kun had a point. You are the author of the story and so you deserved to be the lead actress." Orihime tried to reason to both herself and Rukia, however, found herself thinking otherwise.

_*It's already over, gal. There is nothing that you can say in defense, Kuchiki. (Orihime)*_

_*Did I just see an evil glint in Inoue's eyes? Where have I seen eyes like that? It seemed so familiar yet I can't place it (Ichigo)*_

_*Stop it, Orihime! Get a grip! Stop these thoughts. (Orihime)*_

_*You are only trying to defense yourself, Kuchiki. Make yourself look good. You are not sincere. (Orihime)*_

_*Stop it, Orihime! You promised! Kuchiki-san is a good friend, a straightforward person. She'll not tell lies. (Orihime)*_

A battle had begun. It's a battle of the heart, a battle between Orihime and her own internal demonic self who kept feeding her with negative thoughts of Rukia. Who will win?

* * *

Ok.. End of Chapter 2. Like it? Please review . Thanks!

Do you think Rukia and Ichigo smiled a lot in this chapter? There's a good reason for it. And I know, there's some 'THAT' & 'THERE' in which I have deliberately omitted the details. 'THAT' could be anything, any events that happened in the anime or manga or a totally made up event. Left it as 'THAT', so it's up to your imagination to insert your favorite Ichigo-save-Rukia scene (please make sure the scene that you have chosen excludes Orihime). As for the 'THERE'… … it's a secret! Read on to find out more!


	3. Chapter 3

Hontou ni gomen nasai! (Meaning really sorry!) It took me quite a while to finish up Chapter 3. Down with flu and work's seriously busy for the last few weeks. Anyway, let me reiterate, this is still a "Ichigo x Rukia" fanfic with Orihime as the antagonist . Ichigo, Rukia & Orihime are getting more and more out of character but what can I say? I can't help it with Orihime since I've made her the antagonist so I suppose she definitely cannot stay in character, if not, there will be no story. As for Ichigo & Rukia, that's deliberate as well. Remember, this is a "Ichigo x Rukia" fic, so what's there to write about Ichi x Ru if they gonna behave like they did in the manga / anime. This chapter is mainly about Ichigo! Not much gooey scene, not much of evil Orihime. By the way, I've invented a new kind "power" for Ichigo (remember the scene where Ichigo 'sensed' a bad vibe from Orihime?). To find out more about this new 'power', please read on! Thanks!

Oh yea, I should have said this in Chapter 1, my fic is based on the time after the fight with Aizen has ceased and I'm taking it as that the shinigami has won. As the fight (in manga) is still ongoing, I'm going to presume all shinigami (those relevant and important ones anyway) survived and those who are incapacitated have been revived. And also, to make things simpler, I've made it that all Arrancars and Espadas has disappeared along with Aizen and gang. What is left for the shinigami to deal with is only the hollows.

Disclaimer:

This time round, I'm not going to make a big fuss about it. I'm resigned to the fact that _"I __DO NOT__ own Bleach and any of its characters"_. Short and sweet and no whining. So without further ado, let's move on to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Notes:-

** - thoughts

( ) - the person who is having these thoughts

**The Darkness Within Me**

**Chapter 3: Rukia… I Will Protect You…**

Lunch has officially ended and classes resumed for the students of Karakura High. It is now time for English Literature, but Ichigo's heart and mind is definitely not with the class. How on earth can he concentrate on Shakespeare's 'Othello' when Rukia's life could be in danger any minute?

_*(Flashback) Rukia was apologizing to Orihime "… … sorry about you having to be the personal caretaker. I really did not plan it this way. I really don't like this." _

"_It's alright, Kuchiki-san. Asano-kun had a point. You are the author of the story and so you deserved to be the lead actress." Orihime replied... (End of flashback)_

_Is that really what Inoue thinks and feels? But her eyes, I'm pretty sure I saw it. The flash of anger so full of evil intent and the demonic presence. I'm sure no one else sees it, much less felt it. And for a moment, her hairclips, her Shun Shun Rikka, I've never seen anything emitting such malevolent aura. If Inoue has aimed her Tsubaki at the nastiest of all hollows at that moment, she would have exterminated it instantly. No, not one hollow, but at least ten. She would have killed ten hollows in a second! Wow, it's an intimidating thought but that is how it felt like at that time. I don't get it. Why has Inoue changed so much and became so evil? Or has she been that way all along? I thought she and Rukia are good friends? They ate together, trained together, did homework together, played together and went shopping together. _

_It can't be the work of a hollow, can it? As far as I know, hollows are not able to influence humans, so they will not be able to turn a human in to an evil being, not the way when they forcefully turn a plus into a fellow hollow. Wasn't Inoue's older brother forcefully turned into a hollow just a few months back? Is he back to haunt Inoue? Or is Inoue possessed by some bad spirits or hollows? Hmmm, spirit possession eh? But! It's kinda impossible isn't it? And if it's a hollow, Rukia would have known and slain it. Hasn't she said she'll not let Inoue fall into the hands of these bad guys ever again? Not after what Aizen has done. And this is why she had volunteered to be the resident shinigami of Karakura town again, isn't it? She could have stayed and live the life of a princess in the Kuchiki household back in Soul Society with Byakuya, Renji and the rest of her friends. I'm sure she has a big room and a gigantic bed and lots of Chappy items. And I bet her bedspread and quilt are printed with Chappy. If it's wasn't for me, why would she need to bunk with Karin and Yuzu on that small uncomfortable bed. Back then, hadn't Yamaji already decided on reinstating Kurumadani as the shinigami in charge of protecting this town, to fight off those low level hollows? And if a powerful hollow were to appear, Kurumadani was to inform me? Dammit, if I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have felt happy when Rukia volunteered to replace Kurumadani. I was there! I could have and should have dissuaded her._

_I'm weak. All I've thought of at that time was that I don't want to be separated from Rukia ever again. I don't want it to end the way it did when I saved her from the execution. I was glad when she said she had wanted to come back with me despite opposition from Byakuya and Renji. I don't mind getting death threats from Byakuya or Renji, as long as Rukia is with me, I know I can handle anything._

_I'm selfish. Everything that I want is for myself. I did not think of what Rukia really wants. I didn't care if she has to forego the luxury of home and the company of her beloved Byakuya nii-sama. Plus, my family's weird and my house's small. It couldn't compare to the Kuchiki manor. All I cared for is as long as she is here with me in Karakura Town. And I'm always at odds with her over the slightest issue, albeit most of the time, I had done so deliberately. Yes, I admit, it really does makes me happy to see her so energetic, so lively, that's why I picked on her constantly. That's not all. The main reason I kept bickering with her is that I want to see her reaction. Seeing such cute expression for a minute is worth a million punches she throws at me. But what I really want her to know is that I wish to protect her forever, be it as my savior, as the shinigami who is willing to sacrifice her life for that of my family's, or as part of my family… But in spite of my intentions, I kept denying my feelings and said hurtful words to her in front of everybody. I don't wish to be so contradictory but I just couldn't help it._

_I'm such an arrogant fool. A blockhead, just as what Rukia had said. I thought I could have made her happy here, but all I did was to put her in danger! And why on earth did I think I could make her happy? She's happier with Byakuya and Renji. I know it now. I'll make her go back to Soul Society. I'm prepared to insult her, daunt her, or force her into submission, beep, axe submission, I mean going back. If worse comes to worst, I shall request for Byakuya or Captain Jushiro to come over to Karakura Town to get her. Despite his manners and outlook, Byakuya really dote on her so he'll accede to my request and keep an eye on her. (Ichigo)*_

"Ahem! AHEM! Kurosaki-san! Why are you so spaced out? I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes! It's barely 3pm in the afternoon, too early for napping! And class is not a place for daydreaming! So now choose, either read page 15 for the class or go stand outside with Kuchiki-san!" reprimanded a pissed off Ochi-sensei.

"Huh? What!" Ichigo and Rukia cried out in unison.

"Why do I have to be punished when it's the baka's fault? He's the one daydreaming, not me!" says Rukia, glaring at Ichigo.

"Sensei, it's my fault so why do you have to punish Rukia as well? Fine, I'll read page 15 and all is well, right?" Ichigo, trying to appease Ochi-sensei and proceeded to read the page.

But before he could begin, Ochi-sensei stopped him. "Kurosaki-san, why do I have to punish Kuchiki-san, you said? Well, you are daydreaming, aren't you? Your daydream involves Kuchiki-san isn't it? So tell me, why shouldn't I punish her as well?" and turning to Rukia, Ochi-sensei added, "Kuchiki-san, why do you have to be punished, you asked? Well, Kurosaki-san is daydreaming about you, so you're more or less involved. AND, you are seated next to him. So if you were to see him in a daze, you should have snapped him out. So, this is why the both of you have to be punished."

"Sensei, I've already said, I'll read page 15. If you hadn't interrupted, I would have finished reading it by now. So, do you still want me to read it out for the class or not? And just for the record, I did not daydream about Rukia. She couldn't be in every single of my thoughts everyday. Not a single one. Naught, zero, nil, zilch! Even if she could have been, I wouldn't have wanted it. Why would I want to daydream about her anyway? She's just a Chappy loving tiny midget. Ah, you wouldn't know what a Chappy is, but never mind. It doesn't matter, not important anyway. At any rate, why do you always have to relate everything about me back to her? I seriously don't get it. Stop seeing us as a single entity. Rukia is Rukia, me is me. She has got nothing to do with me and me her. I'll take responsibilities for my own actions. There's no need to drag her down." ranted a disconcerted, irritated Ichigo.

_*Breathe in! Breathe out! Calm down 'hime-chan, and pretend not to hear what Kurosaki-kun is saying. Come on girl! Say "I CAN'T Hear Him!" (Orihime)*_

_*Oops, I did it again, blabbering on and on, insulting Rukia (Ichigo)*_

"Baka, that's a dead give away." murmured Rukia under her breathe, giving Ichigo a sideways glare out of the corners of her eyes.

"Have you said enough, Kurosaki-san? You have just confessed that Kuchiki-san is constantly in your thoughts. It doesn't matter if you refused to admit it. Just read page 15 now. Or else, you and Kuchiki-san will be standing outside for the rest of the day. Another minute more, and you two will be standing there for the whole of tomorrow as well." threatened a smiling Ochi-sensei. And an annoyed Ichigo proceed with reading page 15 of the text for the class monotonously. The rest of the day passes uneventfully; no more getting into trouble with the teachers and Orihime seemed to have calmed down alittle as the awful vibe had subsided.

Two hours later, the bell signifying the end of school finally rang. Ichigo, in a hurry to get home, kept urging Rukia to make haste. Before she could even finish packing her bag, Ichigo started to drag her out of the classroom (Ichigo is holding onto Rukia's wrist). At that exact moment, Ichigo felt a wave of bone chilling abhorrence coming from Orihime and it send shivers down his spine. Ichigo gave a sideway glance at Orihime and found her gripping the sides of her desk with such force that her knuckles had turned white. Undone, Ichigo rushed off, pulling Rukia along with him.

Back at the Kurosaki household, Rukia was so pissed off with what Ichigo had done earlier that she stomped right up the stairs to the room that she shared with Karin and Yuzu but not before she gave strict warnings to Ichigo that he was not to disturb her. Seeing that Rukia is safely back at home, Ichigo went back to his room to brood.

~ In Ichigo's {15} room ~

Ichigo is still thinking about what had happened earlier in school and found himself contemplating on how to broach this subject to Rukia. And so, he started talking aloud, debating with himself…

"Should I start right from the beginning? But, would it seem psychotic as the beginning would be from way before I have even met Rukia!"

"Should I explain my 'situation' to Rukia, would she even understand it? Hell, I couldn't even fully grasp the concept of it, much less explain it to someone!"

"Should I just drag Rukia to some dark corner and force her to listen to me? No, axe that thought. No dark corners when it comes to Rukia, much less when I planned to have serious talks with her. Anyway, why am I thinking about dark corners? Maybe I should just drag her to the ice cream parlor that she liked so much and bribe her with a chocolate parfait. But hey, wait; wouldn't it seem too much like a date? What about we row a boat out into the sea and talk about it under the moonlight? No! Axe the boat ride idea! Argh! Dark corners, a date, moonlit boat rides. What am I doing? Thinking about these stuff when I'm trying to be serious! Get a grip, Ichigo!"

Scratching his head, "Oh no! What should I do? I need to talk to her, to tell her, but everything and everywhere seemed to be so weird, so inappropriate… How should I begin…"

So thus, Ichigo found himself thinking again…

_* For as long as I can remember, I am able to sense danger when it comes to my family, no matter where they are. I do not know where and when does this kind of keen sensory to danger starts to develop inside me but I'm really glad that it did. Come to think of it, it does seem a lot like the instincts of a wild animal, so similar to how they could always sense danger and pre-empt it. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. Hell, I don't care about that useless dad of mine, but I can't count the number of times it has helped saved the lives of my family, especially Karin's and Yuzu's. Right from get-go, I could sense it when Rukia's in danger as well. And come to think of it, when compared to the rest of my family, I can sense Rukia's more keenly, more intensively! I wonder what that means… Anyway, for now, maybe I should keep a close watch on both Rukia and Inoue, stay close to Rukia at all times so that I'll be around should anything happens and I'll make sure Inoue doesn't do any harm to Rukia. If she does, I will… I will… I'll stop her regardless the mean. It doesn't matter if I have to defeat her. As long as nothing happens to my Rukia… No matter what… Even if Rukia hates me for it… I don't want to see her hurt, not by her good friend. I don't want her to fight a comrade ever again. I may not know Shiba Kaien personally but I know deeply affected Rukia is by that fight from such long time ago. (Ichigo)*_

_(~ Knock Knock ~)_ "Oniisan! Oniisan! Dinner time in 15mins! Please get Rukia-chan on your way down!" says Yuzu, knocking on Ichigo's bedroom door, bringing Ichigo out of his reverie.

"O-oh Okay Yuzu! Thanks! I'll be down soon along with Rukia" answered a flustered Ichigo.

_* Oh well, at least this is a legitimate reason for me to go look for her in their room. She can't scream at me for it. She has a soft spot for Yuzu and Yuzu's the one who has asked me to bring her down… (Ichigo)*_

~ In Karin's, Yuzu's _and_ Rukia's room ~

"Baka Ichigo. I told him not to disturb me and he actually take it for real. So unlike his usual self, who always does things the exact opposite of what I've said. I know he has been affected by some stuff lately but he just doesn't want to tell me about it. He has been acting weird for the past week or so. So spaced out at times, staring blankly at some open areas, bringing his already scowling face into a deeper frown.

Could it be related to what nii-sama had told me about yesterday when I visited him in Soul Society? What exactly is the 'thing' residing in Karakura Town and that 'it' seemed to be evil yet unknown? Could Ichigo have felt it as well? Why couldn't I, a full-fledged shinigami guarding this town feel its presence? And, what does nii-sama mean when he said 'it' was nearer than expected and it will be more formidable than a hollow? And yet, no one in Soul Society has any idea about what 'it' might be? Isn't 'it' the reason I've been sent back to this town and has been instructed to act as if nothing has happened? Why couldn't and wouldn't anyone tell me anything?" ranted an annoyed Rukia, who had, at the same time, began drawing an Ichigo-lookalike rabbit on her sketchbook.

Adding a Rukia-lookalike rabbit chasing the Ichigo-rabbit with a zanpakuto on her sketchbook, Rukia continued, "And speaking of nii-sama, I've forgotten to pass his gift along with his message on to Ichigo. Ichigo's so popular with the shinigami. So many of them had asked me to send him their regards, erm, well, more like their requests! But still! Everyone's so excited about him! There are so many that I could not finish telling him about it in school today before we have to meet Captain Komamura during lunch time. Haha, I still can't get over the look on Ichigo's face when he saw Captain Komamura this afternoon and his shocked expression when Captain Komamura told him his request! I'll make sure Ichigo get Captain Komamura what he had asked for!"

Digging out the messages from the various shinigami, she continue, "I had better check through these notes and make sure all these request are promptly passed on… Let's see…

Nii-sama - Free human-sized Seaweed Ambassador cookie for Ichigo whenever he visits the Kuchiki Manor. And gift for Ichigo, 3 Seaweed Ambassador hanging decorative items, one for your mobile phone, one for your zanpakuto and one for your school bag. Please promote it in the human world. We even have Seaweed Ambassador earrings, stickers, utensils, and many more. I've enclosed a catalog of our products for your usage. Your weekly sales target is at least 50 items. _* Sweet! I'll make he uses nii-sama's gift and meet his sales target (Rukia) *_

Renji - Ichigo! I want 3 pairs of sunglasses that will not break in battles. Also, take me to the tattoo parlor if I get a chance to come to the real world. And bring me some of those stuff that Hisagi-san has requested _* That Renji! All he cares about is sunglasses and tattoo! And, what is Hisagi-san's request? (Rukia) *_

Captain Komamura - meet me behind your school during lunch time _* Haha! He did not put on his gigai this afternoon! He makes Ichigo look like he's talking to himself! And his requests, so simple yet so hilarious. No wonder he chose not to write it down like the rest of them and wanna talk to Ichigo in person. I wonder how Ichigo gonna bring that much stuff back (Rukia)*_

Rangiku - I want some nice dresses and makeup and sake (Japanese wine) and food. And some drugs for my captain to make him less grumpy. And if you have it in the human world, please get some "growth" medicine for him as well! I want to make him grow taller! _* Check! Message passed! (Rukia) *_

Captain Hitsugaya - You can ignore everything that Matsumoto had requested, especially the drugs and medicine part. But if you do know a method to grow as tall as you, please let me know. Thank you. _* Hmmm... How did he know what Matsumoto-san has written? Anyway, check. Ichigo said something about bringing him over to spar with his father. Is he trying to turn his dad into a popsicle? (Rukia) *_

Iba & Hisagi - You know what we want. Just like last time! The ones that shows well-endowed girls in *beep (censored)* poses. This time, please use Rangiku-san as the standard. _* =.= Ichigo brought something like that back for them previously? When was it? How come I have no idea about it? Well, I'm definitely not going to read this note to him. I'll let Ichigo read it himself. (Rukia) *_

Kenpachi - Come to soul society and fight me, Ichigo! If not, I'll go to the human world to look for you! _* Ahh.. Ichigo said to let Captain Zaraki come and fight his father. Is he trying to kill his dad? First, Captain Hitsugaya, now Captain Zaraki… (Rukia) *_

Yachiru - Ichi! I want sweets! And I want Ichi fight Ken-chan! Ichi is Ken-chan's best friend. Ken-chan fights Ichi, Ken-chan happy! _* Check! (Rukia) *_

Ikkaku - Fight me, Ichigo! Rematch, rematch! Fight me before you fight my Captain, in case you couldn't survive it. _* Another fight crazy guy. I'm pretty sure I remembered Ichigo saying something about Ikkaku-san should fight his father as well… (Rukia) *_

Yumichika - I want this year's most stylish hairstyle and fashion magazine. And don't die before you could send it to me _* A normal request finally. But hadn't Ichigo grumbled about it being a girlish request and had decided to buy him a female magazine? (Rukia) *_

Captain-commander – Kurosaki Ichigo. Bring me some good quality Matcha (powdered green tea used in the Japanese tea ceremony). That's all. _* An extremely expensive request says Ichigo. Hmmm… (Rukia) *_

Ukitake - Ichigo-kun, take good care of yourself, of Rukia and of your town. Protect everyone from harm. I'll ask the S.R.D.I to make you a life-sized Ichigo doll on your birthday _* Ohh… How kind! I'll let Ichigo know about it and I'm sure he'll be glad. I wonder if he can ask them to make me another life-sized Chappy… (Rukia) *_

And here's Captain Soifon's (What kind of milk does Yoruichi-sama drinks?), Captain Mayuri's (Can you send me the body of the Quincy boy? I want to modify him.), Captain Kyoraku (Sake! Woman! Sake! Woman!), Captain Unohana (Come and attend my Ikebana club) and Hanataro (please remember, my name is Hanataro) and so many more!

How am I going to finish going through all of them!"

_(~ Knock Knock ~) _"Rukia, you in there? Can I come in? Yuzu says it's almost dinner time and I should bring you down" asked a wary Ichigo.

"Sure, come on in." comes the reply.

Opening the door, "Rukia, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I don't mean to rush you and to drag you away the way I did. Just that I wanna get out of school immediately." apologized an uncomfortable Ichigo.

"It's ok, I'm not mad anymore. Not very, anyway. I'm just wondering when you gonna come in and trash things out with me. It took you so long today. You never used to listen to what I've said and always does the exact opposite. By the way, there are still a lot of messages to be passed on to you from all the shinigami. I'm still sorting through them." says Rukia, with her back still facing Ichigo.

"What? There's more? I'm sure I'll be bankrupted before all these ends. At any rate, let's come back to this later. It's dinner time now, and Yuzu expect everyone to be at the dinning table before she starts serving." says Ichigo, holding out a hand to Rukia to help her out of her chair.

Taking Ichigo's outstretched hand, Rukia replied "Yuzu's a nice, hardworking girl. I like her a lot. Let's go down now and not disappoint her. We'll get back to these messages after dinner. Let's go."

And with that, Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the room and down the stairs, hand-in-hand. Nearing the dinning room, Ichigo and Rukia realized that they are still holding on to each other's hand. They looked at each other, blushed, let go of their hands immediately and spent the rest of dinner trying to avoid eye contact…

* * *

Ok.. End of Chapter 3. Sorry for the extremely slow update but please do review this chapter . Thanks!

The reason for Rukia's and Ichigo's smiling a lot revealed…


	4. Chapter 4

After many months, chapter 4 is finally up! Hope it doesn't disappoint you! Nope, I've not given up on this fic, so don't worry! It's just that I'm a little busy with my work, well, actually very busy. So, here's my usual reminder. This is still a "Ichigo x Rukia" fanfic with Orihime as the antagonist . Ichigo, Rukia & Orihime, I promise, they are all getting out of character. So, please do not compare them to the manga. By the way, fancy a little Ichigo-Rukia date? Wait no more. Read on!

Disclaimer:

I'm tired, so no more whining. "I DO NOT own Bleach and any of its characters". So without further ado, let's enjoy the story!

* * *

Notes:-

** - thoughts

( ) - the person who is having these thoughts

**The Darkness Within Me**

**Chapter 4: Do You Want To… No Matter What…**

Dinner has officially ended. Washing up has begun. In the Kurosaki household, everybody has to help out with doing the chores. Yuzu is in charge of planning the daily meals for the family, thus, the washing up duties is divided amongst Ichigo, Karin and their Dad. And it is Ichigo's turn wash the dishes on that day. As for Rukia, since she is the guest, she is free to help out whenever she wants. On that night, as Ichigo is preparing to wash the dishes in the kitchen, Rukia walked in.

"Let me help you. Would you like me to do the washing or the drying?" asked Rukia.

"No, it's alright. I'll handle it. I'll be done soon. Just go on out and watch the TV with my family. The Don Kanonji show is on. You liked that show, isn't it?" replies Ichigo.

"Let me help you. It has been too long since I last helped out with the chores. In fact, the only time I've really done anything is when I helped you wash the glasses! Your Dad and sisters kept rejecting my help. I wondered if they think I'm too clumsy to do anything constructive" ponders a puzzled Rukia.

Meanwhile, in the family room, Isshin is silently urging Rukia to persist in helping out with the chores despite Yuzu's protest.

"Go! My kawaii Rukia-chan! Insist on helping my idiot son!" cheered (whispered) Isshin.

"No, Dad! Rukia-chan is our guest. She can't help out. It is not right to ask a guest to help out! Say something, Karin-chan!" cried (whispered) Yuzu desperately, appealing to her twin sister for help.

"Ah! Whatever! I don't care either way. Just that, stupid Dad, she is not your kawaii Rukia-chan. Yuzu, don't worry so much" deadpans Karin.

~ Back in the kitchen ~

"Argh! That's not true. I believed my sisters, at least Yuzu, think of you as a guest thus doesn't think you should help out with the chores. As for my idiotic Dad, I'm not sure what weird thoughts are going on inside that weird brain of his. Just ignore him. As for me, I feel, I think you shouldn't be … …." explained Ichigo.

"But I want to help! I don't want to stay here and does nothing. I figured that it will be the easiest to badger you into letting me help out. You will accede to my request, right? You will not disappoint me, right? If you reject my request, I'll be so unhappy and depressed that I'll start getting angry about what happened this afternoon…" interrupted Rukia, with a victorious gleam in her eyes.

~ In the family room ~

"Way to go, my kawaii Rukia-chan! I'm behind you, 100 percent! Stupid son, don't be so dense!" applauded (whispered) a smiling Isshin.

"But, Dad! We can't do that to Rukia-chan!" protested (whispered) Yuzu.

"Are you two done? That is a senseless conversation. I'm trying to watch the TV. Let them be. And let me reiterate, she is not your kawaii Rukia-chan" deadpans Karin, again.

~ Back in the kitchen ~

"Alright! Alright! You dry the dishes then. We have wasted enough time on this ridiculous conversation" said an exasperated Ichigo while thinking _"I can never win that girl in any arguments, especially when she puts on that cute-innocent-girl face and uses that candy sweet voice."_

"Haha! Twisted your arms, haven't I! Finally, I can do some chores like a normal girl. So, how do I dry the dishes? I've seen Yuzu doing it with a cloth. I take it that that's drying the dishes. Am I right?" said Rukia.

"What? You mean you don't know how to do it and yet you wanted to help out? I take my hats off you. Don't you need to do it in Soul Society? And chores like washing the clothes, doing the dishes, making the bed. Don't you have to do it? I have seen Yuzu making your bed for you…" questioned Ichigo.

"Of course not! You think Byakuya Nii-sama will let me do chores like that? Even back in Rukongai, there's no need for me to do them. That's for Renji to do. I'm the only girl in that group. My friends, they all treated me like I'm a princess. When I moved to Byakuya Nii-sama's mansion, there are so many people waiting on me. Even simple task such as getting a glass of water, I'm not allowed to do it…" retorted an indignant Rukia.

"What a pampered princess you are. Well, if you're really sure you want to help out in doing the chores… _(tossing a dishcloth to Rukia)_ Here, use this!" scowled Ichigo. Shoving the plate that he has just washed to Rukia's free hand, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's other hand (the one holding the dishcloth) and began to show her how to thoroughly dry the dishes.

"So, this is how you do it. After that, just put it into the cupboards. Get it? Now, be careful. Don't break the dishes. Maybe my sisters shouldn't pamper you that much. They should put you to work. Then you'll know what a good life you have been living for the past 100 years" continued Ichigo.

~ In the family room ~

"Good job, my kawaii Rukia-chan, my third daughter. Wow, you sure move fast, son. Grabbing her hands… I've never thought that you'd grab her hands!" whispered Isshin, gleefully.

"Oniisan! How can he let Rukia-chan dry the dishes?" sobbed Yuzu.

"What do you mean by third daughter, you idiotic Dad. And, can you stopping calling her your kawaii Rukia-chan? That's so weird! Besides, this is not the first time Ichi-Nii has grabbed Rukia's hands…" deadpans Karin.

"Are you jealous, my kawaii Karin-chan? Here, come to Daddy. I'll give you a big hug and a big kiss. And what do you mean by 'this is not the first time' Ichigo has grabbed my kawaii Rukia-chan's hands? Don't tell me that they have been… …" said Isshin, turning towards Karin and Karin promptly gave him a punch in the face, thus stopping him in mid sentence.

"Stupid Dad. It's night time now, but still too early for bed. If you want to dream, do it later, when you are asleep. Don't dream while you are still awake. And I'm not telling you about the other times that Ichi-Nii held Rukia's hands." deadpans Karin.

~ Back in the kitchen ~

"Psst... Rukia" whispered Ichigo, "Do you want to go to the ice cream parlor a few blocks away? The one you went with Inoue and gang the other day. And, shhhh… Not so loud. Don't let my idiotic Dad hears it."

With sparkly eyes, Rukia nodded her head repeatedly "Yes, yes, yes! I want to go! I want the chocolate parfait."

"Don't misunderstood. I asked you to go out for ice cream is because you mentioned earlier that there are still a lot of requests from those shinigami. Not because I wanted to go - you - to go on a da-" began Ichigo, but was interrupted by his Dad's scream of pain (when he was punched by Karin).

"Chocolate parfait! Chocolate parfait! Chocolate parfait!" chanted Rukia (she's not listening to what Ichigo is trying to say).

_(Urgh! Forget it. I'm not going to explain anymore. She's not listening anyway.) _"Anyway, Rukia, I'll meet you around the block. I'm going to sneak out from my bedroom window. You tell my family that you are going to take a walk around the park. And ask them not to follow you. If not, you'll not get the chocolate parfait. And, bring along those requests" said a vexed Ichigo.

Nodding her head vigorously, Rukia said, "Alright! Okay! I'll do my best not to let them follow me! Chocolate parfait, here I come!"

Walking into the family room, Ichigo and Rukia saw Isshin on the floor while Karin is reprimanding their Dad and Yuzu is fretting around.

"Ojisan, I'm going to take a walk, maybe around the park, maybe a little further up. I don't know how long I might take so there's no need to wait up for me" announced Rukia.

"My kawaii Rukia-chan, walking around alone after dark? No! I won't allow it. Ichigo! Go with her!" commanded Isshin.

"M-m-me? No way! I won't do it! O-o-over my dead body! If she wants to take a walk, she can walk by herself. I'm going back to my room. And do not disturb. In case you are thinking of doing anything weird, I'm locking my door." exclaimed Ichigo.

"Ojisan, it's okay. I can take care of myself. Don't worry too much. I'll be fine. I'll get back before lights off" soothes Rukia.

"My kawaii Rukia-chan! Why are you calling me ojisan again? I've told you to call me Dad or otousan. Why do you insist on calling me ojisan? Haven't I told you, you are my third daughter. So, being my daughter, naturally, you should call me Dad!" cried Isshin.

"I'm going upstairs. Old man, you are so irritating. You say the same thing everyday. Don't you get bored by it?" said Ichigo to Isshin. Turning to Rukia, Ichigo added "Rukia, ignore my stupid Dad. Go on grab your coat if you are going out for your walk. Don't be back too late."

"Yes, I think I should get my coat. So see all of you later! Bye ojisan, bye Karin, bye Yuzu!" said Rukia, her mind full of chocolate parfait.

_~ In the background ~_

"_Stupid Oyaaji, why do you insist on having Rukia to call you Dad? Do you know that you are being a real bother here, to her, to me, to everyone else?" scolded Ichigo._

"_Ichi-Nii, why are you so bothered about what that stupid Dad of ours does? He never makes any sense in whatever he said or does. Just ignore him" deadpans Karin._

"_Not you as well, Karin! You agreed to him asking Rukia calling him Dad? She is of no relations to us, why should she call him Dad?" Ichigo, turning on Karin._

"_Ichi-Nii, I didn't say I agreed to that. I just asked, why are you so bothered about it. Unless you have really hoped that she'll call him 'Dad', if not, why bother so much when Rukia is ignoring him? Don't try to explain too much or your intentions will become too obvious." deadpans Karin._

"_Karin! Argh, forget it!" says a red-faced Ichigo and stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door behind him._

"My kawaii Rukia-chan. Why are you calling me ojisan again? I want you to call me Daddy!" wailed Isshin.

So grabbing her coat and the notes from the bedroom that she shared with Karin and Yuzu, Rukia headed out of the house, towards the rendezvous point.

Back in his room, Ichigo put on his coat, put his substitute shinigami badge in his pocket, hoping that there will be no need for it that night (all the while thinking how on earth had he gotten himself into this situation, the stupid argument that he had with Karin about Rukia and if there's any truth in what Karin had said). Before climbing out of his bedroom window, Ichigo said to himself, "I'll risk everything for you, no matter what."

Down in the family room, Isshin smiled to himself as he felt Ichigo's presence left the house and said, "Karin, Yuzu, let's not disturb your brother anymore, not tonight anyway," whilst thinking _"hope you will enjoy yourself, Ichigo, at least for the next few hours. Don't worry too much, son…"_

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 4. Sorry for the extremely slow update but please do review this chapter . Many thanks in advance! I'm liking their little no-so-late night date. And the way Ichigo tried to cover up the fact that they are going on a date. I hope you do too! If you have any comments or changes that you feel I should add/amend, do let me know! (just don't ask me to change Rukia to Orihime.) And, yes, I know, this story goes on very slowly. It's like an hour-by-hour, moments-by-moments narration of Ichigo's & Rukia's life. Well, I don't believe in rushing when writing stories. So, please bear with me. I'm sorry if you find this chapter too short. I've wanted to make it longer but I thought it'll be better if I continue it in the next chapter.

* Note:

Rukia being Isshin's third daughter was mentioned in one of the episodes in the anime, probably in the manga as well (can't remember exactly which episode but I think it was when Rukia officially "moved" into the family, during the Espada arc). And this is why I thought of having Isshin wanting Rukia to call him Dad

Ojisan – Uncle

Oyaajii – Dad (very informal, can be considered rude)

That's all for now! Goodnight folks, it's night time here! Time for me to go into dreamland!


End file.
